Wanbol University is back with a new trio via ‘Wanbol U’
June 1, 2019 Claiming to be the comedy capital of the Philippines, the original sitcom Wanbol U will join IBC 13's primetime comedy sitcom lineup, including the Joyce Abestano-starrer phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, which airs back-to-back with the phenomenal gag show T.O.D.A.S. every Saturday night and the political satire Sic O'Clock News which moves to Tuesday night slot into a weekly comedy newscast. Here are the complete cast for Wanbol U. Kenzo Gutierrez, Manolo Pedrosa and Joshua Garcia Members of its cast include Kenzo Gutierrez as Kenzo Balidosa, one of the notorious twins; Manolo Pedrosa as the good-looking Manolo Valentino, the student freshman at Wanbol University; and Joshua Garcia as Joshua Balidosa, one of the notorious twins. Together with the trio are Candy Pangilinan as Wanbol University’s prefect of discipline and professor Miss Candy; Romnick Sarmenta as Mang Romnick, the cafeteria owner; Prince Clemente as freshman student’s assistant Prince Larena; Jane de Leon as Kenzo's female roommate and fellow student Jane Villaneuva; Kayne Lacuna as Kayne Anson; Shiara Dizon as a social climber and poser girl Shiara Lustre; Katarina Rodriguez as teacher's assistant Miss Katarina, and Ali Khatibi as Mang Romnick's assistant and the cafeteria's waiter Ali Manzano. The show will be directed by Jose Javier Reyes and Dante Nico Garcia. IBC 13 will be focusing on talent development in 2019, so they'’re giving these three young actors in Wanbol U”, which is just one of the new shows that was presented to the press by IBC exec Wilma Galvante who officially announced all their plans for 2019. We just hope that the new generation of the rebirth of Wanbol University led by Kenzo, Manolo and Joshua known as the Balidosa twins and Manolo Valentino, inspired by the legendary sitcom of Tito, Vic and Joey known as the Escalera brothers. As the new IBC Tuesday sets the trend towards a faster-paced primetime. It is expected that Wanbol U premieres on IBC 13 this coming June 4, 2019 at 9:15 in the evening after the last daily primetime teleserye in the primetime program block of the network. 'PTV: Para sa Bayan' :Monday-Friday :4:30 am - Ulat Bayan (Alex Tinsay, Catherine Vital) (replay) :5:30 am - Morning Tagala (Patricia Reyes, with Jules Guiang, Turs Daza) (LIVE) :8 am - :Mon & Wed: Chemistry in Action (Ramon Miranda) (rerun) :Tue & Thurs: Science Made Easy (Lourdes R. Carale) (rerun) :Fri: CONSTEL English (Mae Fernandez-Legaspi) (rerun) :8:30 am - :Mon & Wed: Physics in Everyday Life (Dr. Zeny Domingo) (rerun) :Tue & Thurs: Fun with Math (Queena Lee-Chua) (rerun) :9 am - Daily Info (Audrey Gorriceta, Diane Querrer) (LIVE) :9:30 am - DOSTv: Science of the People (Gel Miranda) :10 am - Shop TV (Solar Entertainment) :11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :11:15 am - Sentro Balita (Angelique Lazo, Raffy Tulfo) (LIVE) :12 nn - Masayang Sorpresa Party! (SMAC Television Production) (LIVE) :1:30 pm - :Mon-Wed: ASEAN Documentaries :Thurs: Digong 8888 Hotline (Kris Ablan, Roma Agsalud) :Fri: Damayan Ngayon (William Thio, Emily Katigbak) (LIVE) :2:30 pm - Shop TV (Solar Entertainment) (with Malacañang Press Conference) :4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :4:15 pm - Du30 on Duty :4:30 pm - Unlad Pilipinas (Ceasar Soriano) :5:30 pm - Winx Club (Tagalog dub) :6 pm - PTV Sports (Yra Dalao) (LIVE) :6:30 pm - Ulat Bayan (Alex Tinsay, Catherine Vital) LIVE) :7:30 pm - :Mon: Wanted (Raffy Tulfo) :Tue: Iskoolmates (Gab Bayan, Tricia Bersano, Sky Quizon, Nico Estibar) :Wed: PTV Special Forum (Anthony Pangilinan, Diane Querrer, Trixie Jaafar) :Thurs: GSIS Members Hour (VP Margie Jorillo, Mgr. Bo Sanchez) :Fri: Cabinet Report sa TeleRadyo (PCOO Sec. Martin Andanar and PCOO Asec. Kris Ablan) (LIVE) :8:30 pm - Left-Handed Wife (Solar Entertainment) :9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:30 pm - PTV News Headlines (Anthony Pangilinan, Charms Espina) (LIVE) :10:30 pm - :Mon: BizNews (Tony Lopez, Elizabeth Lee) :Tue: Public Eye :Wed: Concert at the Park (Chichi Atienza-Valdepenas) :Thurs: Pros & Cons (Usec. Joel Sy Egco) :Fri: Paco Park Presents (Maribel Fernandez) :11:30 pm - Oras ng Himala :12:30 am - PNA Newsroom (William Thio, Pia Roces Morato) :1 am to 2 am - Shop TV (Solar Entertainment) :Saturday :5:30 am - Oras ng Himala :6:30 am - Soldiers of Christ :7:30 am - Yan Ang Marino (Maresciel Yao, Vice Admiral Eduardo Santos) :8 am - Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas (Mayor Gerry Calderon) :9 am - Mag-Agri Tayo (Philip Daffon, Jr.) :10 am - DILG: Tayo Na! (Tricia Bersano, Jules Guiang) :10:30 am - Movie in the Making (Solar Entertainment) :11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :11:15 am - Du30 on Duty :11:30 am - The Doctor Is In: Made More Fun (Karla Paderna, Asec. Eric Tayag) :12 nn - Masayang Sorpresa Party! (SMAC Television Production) (LIVE) :1:30 pm - Auto Review (Ron de los Reyes) :2 pm - UAAP Season 82 Men's Basketball (LIVE) (Solar Sports) :4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :4:15 pm - UAAP Season 82 Men's Basketball (LIVE) (Solar Sports) :6:15 pm - Ulat Bayan Weekend (Rocky Ignacio, Ralph Obina) (LIVE) :7 pm - ASEAN Spotlight TV (Diane Querrer) :7:30 pm - Artista Teen Quest (Isaiah Tiglao and Vivoree Esclito, with juries Riva Quenery, Anton Juarez, Mateo San Juan and Justin Lee) (SMAC Television Production) :9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:30 pm - Magandang Gabi Pilipinas (Alex Tinsay) :10:30 pm - Sabado Movie Fest (local films from Solar Films) (Solar Entertainment) :12:30 am to 2 am - Shop TV (Solar Entertainment) :Sunday :5:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade :7 am - Shalom :8 am - Talitha Kum Healing Mass (LIVE) :9 am - Crayon Shin-chan (Tagalog dub) :9:30 am - Daimos (Tagalog dub) :10 am - Persona 5: The Animation (Tagalog dub) :10:30 am - Regal Academy (Tagalog dub) :11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :11:15 am - Du30 on Duty :11:30 am - SMAC Pinoy Ito! (Justin Lee, Mateo San Juan, Rojean delos Reyes, Gabriel Umali, Aiana Juarez, Isaiah Tiglao, Jayla Villaruel, Lorenzo Santiago, Rish Ramos, Vivoree Esclito) (LIVE) (SMAC Television Production) :1:30 pm - Upfront at the UAAP (Alyssa Valdez, Martin Javier, Angelique Manto, Turs Daza) (Solar Sports) :2 pm - UAAP Season 82 Men's Basketball (LIVE) (Solar Sports) :4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :4:15 pm - UAAP Season 82 Men's Basketball (LIVE) (Solar Sports) :6:15 pm - Ulat Bayan Weekend (Ceasar Soriano, Roma Agsalud) (LIVE) :7 pm - Isyu One-On-One (Ceasar Soriano) :8 pm - Kasama Special Sunday (SMAC Television Production) :9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:30 pm - An Evening with Raoul (Raoul Imbach) :10:30 pm - Sunday Night Showdown (Tagalized Hollywood films) (Solar Entertainment) :12:30 am to 1:30 am - Oras ng Himala